Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and an electronic device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used in electronic devices because FPDs are relatively lightweight and thin compared to legacy cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of specific FPD technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. The OLED displays have been proposed as a next-generation display because their self-emissive technology has favorable characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
An image can be displayed on a partial region of the display panel. For example, when a mobile phone is combined with a case having a window, the image can be displayed on the part of the display panel that is exposed through the window of the case.